Coyote Starrk/Original Timeline
History Las Noches Meeting Ben Starrk was at the Espada meeting--along with his fellow Espada and superiors--when Ben Tennyson came to Las Noches. Like everyone else, Starrk was visibly surprised when Ben revealed his shape-shfting powers while fighting Yammy. After Aizen deceived Ben into joining him, Starrk lethargically introduced himself to the young hero, who was slightly surprised that such a lazy person could be the strongest Espada. After witnessing Ben defeat the Privaron Espada, Starrk complimented him, but asked Ben not to use Echo Echo in his present. Later, back in his headquarters, Starrk briefly mused about Ben's arrival before trying to get some sleep, only for Lilynette Gingerbuck to wake him by squeezing his testicles. She demanded to know what had happened, as rumors had been circulating, but Starrk was too tired to answer and tried to ignore her, prompting Lilynette to repeatedly kick him until he explained Ben's arrival before finally being allowed to sleep. Starrk would continue to watch Ben, along with the other Espada, as he revealed more of his forms. When Ben used Way Big to give Nnoitra Jiruga a sound beating for attacking Apacci Emilou, Starrk, along with his fellow Espada, reacted with open amazement. Invasion of Las Noches Abducting Orihime After Ben betrayed the Espada upon learning the truth (with Tia Harribel, her Fraccion, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck joining him), Starrk suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took an escaping Orihime Inoue back to Las Noches. When he grabbed her, he lamented that he had hoped that he and Ben could have been friends, while Harribel unsuccessfully tried to convince Starrk to betray Aizen. Fake Karakura Town Battle Defection At Fake Karakura Town, Starrk and Lilynette arrived with the purpose of helping Aizen infiltrate and destroy the Soul Society. They were just about to fight Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake when Ben, in the form of Big Chill arrived and said he wanted to talk. Lilynette attacked Big Chill but failed miserably (and comically) until Starrk ordered her to stop and left with Ben to discuss the latter's proposal. Setting down on top of a building, Ben quickly tried to pursuade the pair to abandon their loyalty to Aizen and oppose him instead. Starrk responded by revealing his and Lilynette's backstory and how they met and were 'rescued' by Aizen. Disgusted by Aizen's deception, Ben transformed back into his human form and, remembering Starrk's earlier remark, declared that he would be their friend, one that would actually stand by them. Though stunned by this, Starrk was still initially reluctant, saying that Aizen had done so much for him and for Lilynette, but Ben angrily and bitterly counters that the only thing Aizen has done for the Espada is set them up as pawns and then dispose of them when they are no longer useful to him, something that would inevitably happen regardless of the pair's loyalties, causing the to flinch uneasily. Ben finally convinces them after explaining the purposes behind the Ultimatrix, making a "pinky swear" to Lilynette, and also saying that he was willing to fight against the Shinigami should they try attacking him. Now convinced, Starrk and Lilynette rejoin, thus releasing their Resurreccion, and challenge Baraggan Luisenbarn, the Segunda (Second) Espada, whose chronokinetic powers that came with his Resurreccion had proved to be a formidable hindrance to the Gotei 13 and Ben's group. Battle with Baraggan Battle with Aizen Aftermath Bellwood Move to Bellwood Beach Party Starrk reluctantly accepts Max Tennyson's to attend a beach party celebrating Aizen's defeat. After a trip to the mall to buy a swimsuit (during which he catches the eyes of several women), Starrk arrives at the beach with his friends. He predictably tries to sleep through the party, but is forced to stay awake when Lilynette threatens to bury him. However, he still manages to avoid participating in any of the activities and games, preferring to watch instead. Time Travel Inccident Feud with Loly Trivia *In the canon, Starrk vows to avenge Baraggan's death at the hands of Hachigen Ushoda. Ironically, Starrk kills Baraggan in this timeline. Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Villains Category:Heroes